My First Brawl
by gravity5
Summary: Penny and Perry are going on their first official date at an all exclusive animal only restaurant. Read the story Perry and Penny by moi if you wnat anything to make any sense. Stay tuned for the next clue and the sequel.


A/N: Hey people. This is the next clue to the new sequel of Perry and Penny. At the end of this story, I will reveal the clue. Please read the story first or I will make it challenging. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or First Kiss by 3oh3 ft Kesha.

Penny and Penny walked into the exclusive animal only restaurant called Scene Cuisine. This was their first date and Perry was going to up the ante on his suave secret agent persona. They sat down in a booth.

"Don't you love this place?" asked Perry.

"Yes, yes I do. Who would have thought-," started Penny.

"That there was an animal only restaurant in Danville," replied Perry.

"Exactly," answered Penny.

"Just enjoy yourself because I'm paying for everything."

"I couldn't let you do that."

"Please, it is my pleasure."

"Well, if you say so." A dog waiter by the name of Fred came up to take their order.

"What would you like today?" asked the waiter.

"I would like the steak well done with Caesar salad on the side," said Penny.

"Can I have the capellini with shrimp and creamy tomato sauce," said Perry.

"Coming right up," said Fred the waiter. A few minutes later the food was brought and they continued talking. In the midst of it all, Perry was starting to have stomach pain. He ignored it until he really had to go to the bathroom.

"Oh Gosh," said Perry.

"What is it?" asked Penny.

"Nothing at all. You know what; I'm going to go to the bathroom." Perry ran all the way there knocking over Agent Dennis the Dog on the way.

Penny giggled and went back to eating. What she didn't know was that a large and buff brown platypus was watching her from a table over. Remember, mating season is not over yet, so Penny is fair game until Perry and Penny gets married. He strolled over to Penny and sat down in the booth.

"Do I know you?" asked Penny.

"Hey, I'm Buck. You are?" the mysterious platypus said.

"Penny Platypus. Once again, do I know you?"

"Wow, your face must turn a few heads."

"Your face must turn a few stomachs."

"When I look at your face, I can't hold myself down."

"When I look at your face, I can't hold my food down."

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"Nothing. I can't laugh and talk at the same time."

"You know, you would be lucky to have a guy like me."

"My luck must be low then."

Perry finally came out of the bathroom. That shrimp goes straight through me, he thought. He looked up and saw Penny talking to another platypus. He hid behind a nearby plant listening in to their conversation. (A/N: Just think of how crazy Candace does it and then think of Perry.)

"No one turns down Buck so you will be mine," said Buck. He grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" yelled Penny.

Perry sprang into action. "Let her go!" Perry ordered. Buck left her arm and towered over Perry at a whopping 2 ft 6 inches.

"You just got yourself a one way ticket to pain," said Buck.

"I was going to say the same to you," replied Perry.

Buck threw a punch and Perry blocked it easily with him being a secret agent and all. Perry kicked his shin and elbowed him in the gut. Buck body slammed Perry crushing him under his weight. Perry pulled him off and landed a punch on his face. Soon, people were trying to get Buck away from Perry. Buck accidentally punched Fred the waiter. He grew angry and started fighting like crazy. The whole restaurant joined in on the act and were pummeling each other like there was no tomorrow. Perry desperately tried to find Penny and found her hitting a duck over the head with a chair. Perry motioned towards the door and the slinked away. Once they were outside, Perry started nervously whistling.

"So back there," said Penny.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault. You know that I somewhat could have killed him with my-," started Perry.

"It was amazing!" Penny exclaimed. "That was the best fight ever and I hit a duck over the head with a chair! That is so much better than fighting Doof. The best part is, you came to save me."

"It was nothing," said Perry.

"Oh it was something," Penny replied. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away from the brawl.

My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist and twist  
Well, my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist and twist

I said no more teachers and no more books  
I got a kiss under the bleachers, hopin' that nobody looks  
Lips like licorice, tongue like candy  
Excuse me, miss, but can I get you out your _?

In the back of the car on the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips  
At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say

My first kiss went a little like this

I said no more sailors and no more soldiers  
With your name in a heart tattooed up on their shoulders  
Your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk  
And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue

In the back of the car on the way to the bar  
I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips  
At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair  
Baby, this is it

She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say

My first kiss went a little like this  
And twist and twist  
Well, my first kiss went a little like this  
And twist and twist

She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say

She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say  
She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say

A/N: I loved this one. I was on the edge of my seat even though I was writing this. I added the song in there because that was kind of a flashback for Perry about his first kiss with Penny. Ok, the moment you have all been waiting for. The next clues are: the World. Find the last clue in Penny and Perry. I will be releasing another story with the final clue so be on watch. Ciao.


End file.
